


Early Morning Stars

by palmergershwin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, This is basically just them cuddling, This is basically me trying to break my writers block, and channeling my need for domestic shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmergershwin/pseuds/palmergershwin
Summary: Caleb and Molly wake up after their first night spent together. Basically short and pure fluff/cuddling.





	Early Morning Stars

_"I want to stay like this, forever."_

A thought, unvoiced. A tighter grip around his lover's waist, felt. As the morning lights started to invade their way through the quiet, peaceful inn chamber, the two lovers stayed almost motionless, as if they were the great masterpieces of the Empire palace, destined to remain on this earth forever, undisturbed. The early sunlight was visible as streaks of glitter, as the dust, up in the air, swayed lazily and created a beautiful replica of the night stars, brighter. They were unobserved though, as the two lovers kept their eyes shut, their consciousness still shifting through the dream world and to this moment. As Caleb’s mind shifted to the early morning from his uncharacteristically calm dreams, he suddenly opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the day yet to come. First, the confusion dawned on him, as he did not recognize the room, then he looked at the man whose head was placed next to his, whose arms firm around his waist, and felt that his suddenly tense body relaxed again, as the tiefling smiled widely.

“Morning, darling.”

Caleb’s mind finally fully shrugged off the dream world’s demanding grasp, as the tiefling’s bright, red eyes were gentle against his. He smiled brightly, with a hint of shyness, as he hasn’t gotten used to this tenderness, just not yet. “Morning, _liebling_.”

Caleb snuggled closer to Molly, who has gladly accepted the extra warmness and closeness. As Caleb rested his head on Molly’s chest, he felt his fingers against his golden locks. Molly’s movement was gentle and careful, as if he wanted to treasure the texture of his hair, or as if he was a painter, who was afraid of ruining a masterpiece with a wrong move. As if a misplaced touch could break Caleb.

Caleb tried to soak Molly’s skin up against his cheek as if this moment could end any second. The warmth was pleasant and he idly caressed Molly’s arms, his dark skin smooth under his touch. Molly’s tail was swaying slowly under the covers, creating subtle movements against the fabric. 

“Slept well?” Molly’s rough, sleepy voice cut the silence and Caleb slowly nodded against his chest. “ _Ja_ , you?”

Molly made a pleasant noise, nodding slowly. “I am glad you stayed.” he said, his fingers now tracing circles on Caleb’s nape, which resulted with the wizard humming happily. “We should get up though, the others will wonder where we are soon.”

Caleb made a protesting sound, hugging him closer. “We have nothing to do today, _bitte_. Let’s stay a bit more.” He looked up, his head hovering a bit over Molly’s chest, his beard tickling, which was added to the list of sensations Molly adored, eyes lazy and dripping with sleep. Molly could only smile, hoping that he wouldn’t have to find words to reply, as his mind was only filled with the pale man’s freckles.

_Get it together, Mollymauk._

Before he could get a hold of his suddenly blank mind, Caleb reached out and kissed him. Nothing too rushed, nor deep, just a gentle pressing of lips, that Caleb continued on his cheeks. Small, tender kisses, planted on Molly’s face randomly, slowly. They ceased on his neck, as Caleb buried his nose, like a cat seeking the best spot to sunbathe, shifted his body to get more comfortable, and enjoyed his small victory.

 

The morning lights continued letting themselves in, the streaks getting closer and even brighter, as the two men ignored the rising heat and the passage of time. They lied down on the small bed, limbs intertwined, their heads messy and the sheets crumbled. They lied down, fully knowing, that eventually they would have to end this moment and get up to head downstairs, joining others for fresh bacon and eggs, for idle and familiar conversations (that they both ended up adoring silently), acting as if the morning’s tenderness wasn’t shared between them, hiding it, for now. Till then, they both enjoyed the moment to the fullest, knowing very well it wasn’t the last one, although both of them were too shy to voice it openly. The words felt too weak, too simple, too raw for a new, shy beginning, so they held tighter, hoping the other would understand the silent language. 


End file.
